In general, a dryer, a home appliance devised for drying the laundry, i.e., mainly the clothes, which have been washed, by using air, includes a drum for accommodating dry items, a driving source for drying the drum, a heating unit for heating air introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for sucking air from the interior of the drum or discharging it.
The dryer may be classified into various types according to a discrimination basis. First, the dryer may be classified into an electric dryer and a gas dryer according to how air is heated, namely, according to a heating unit. The electric dryer heats air by using electric resistance heat, and the gas dryer heats air by using heat generated by combustion of gas.
Also, the dryer may be classified into a condensation type dryer and an exhaustion type dryer according to how humid generated as dry items are dried is treated. In the condensation type dryer, air which has been humid as it heat-exchanged with the dry items in the drum is circulated, rather than being discharged to the outside, and a condenser is heat-exchanged with external air to create and discharge condensation water to the outside. In the exhaust type dryer, air which has been heat-exchanged with the dry item so as to include high moisture is directly discharged to the outer side of the dryer.
In addition, the dryer may be classified into a top loading type dryer and a front loading type dryer depending on how a dry item is input into the dryer. In the top loading type, a dry item is inputted from the upper side of the dryer, and in the front loading type, a dry item is inputted from a front side of the dryer.
The related art dryer is a device for drying dry items by using heat of high temperature irrespective of a classification type.
In this case, however, a time duration during which each dry item comes in contact with high temperature air needs to be different and an air temperature range should be different according to their types. Namely, if the air temperatures or contact time durations are equal, the dry items might be severely thermally damaged or severely creased depending on the materials of the dry items.
Thus, if the dry items accommodated within the drum of the related art dryer are fiber made of wool fiber, a time duration during which the dry item is exposed to hot wind at high temperature is very long, thermally damaging the dry item, and severely shrinking the dry items.